Klutz Mechanic
by KitKatt0430
Summary: Prequel to the StudentTeacher universe. Oneshot. Looking around at the giant Rheaird hanger of Triet Base, Erik had to wonder how a klutz such as him became the departmental head of the Renegade Engineers.


Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia. (Sniffles) Isn't that a sad fact?

Summary: Student-Teacher Universe prequel and one-shot. Looking around at the giant Rheaird hanger of Triet Base, Erik had to wonder how a klutz such as him became the departmental head of the Renegade Engineers.

A/N Developing the OCs that made the Student-Teacher universe's version of the Renegades run smoothly was tricky. Gracie was easy; she was her brother's equal and, at least partially, his opposite. Robert 'Bob' Wellington was the hardest, and I still don't feel I know him well enough. Erik Marik, however, was a bit of a paradox. He is blessed (or cursed) as being the first to have his past revealed to the general public. Hopefully no one will mind too badly that this is original character oriented.

**_Klutz Mechanic_**

Second Lieutenant Erik Marik managed, just barely, not to give First Lieutenant Denver Jones a contemptuous look. The man was stealing his work again, but there wasn't much that could be down about that.

Long orange bangs fell into Erik's face and, annoyed, he pushed them away. He needed a haircut; the current length was simply unmanageable. Honey colored eyes roamed the conference room.

Over half the people present were ignoring Lieutenant Jones. Even Lord Yuan was paying attention to other things… well, just one person, really.

_Uh-oh, he's looking right at me…_ Erik squirmed in his seat and returned his attention to Jones.

"And that is how I propose to rectify the current design flaws in the new model of Rheairds," Jones drawled triumphantly. Erik's designs were quite revolutionary, after all.

Lord Yuan's attention flickered up to Jones and he nodded dismissively. "Well-done. The designer should be proud." His attention had returned, quite firmly, to Erik.

_There's no way… he doesn't know. He'd have to be psychic to know I designed that._ Erik let out a very soft, and very annoyed, growl as his bangs slipped into his eyes again. Batting it out of the way, he continued his internal litany. _I'd speak up, but with my record of klutzy mistakes and insubordinate remarks… I'm lucky to have managed Second Lieutenant, especially since Chief Kersters didn't like me._

The late Chief Engineer, Colonel Kersters, had gone on a mission two weeks ago and died on the blade of a Desian. Kersters shouldn't have been on the mission in the first place; he had been injured before and couldn't run when quick escapes became necessary. The old fool had gone anyway, despite Lord Yuan's long-standing threat to fire anyone and everyone that disobeyed an order that concerned the security of the Renegades. Putting the security of the organization on the line was acceptable if it wasn't intentional; any other reason was akin to either incompetence or treason. It depended on the circumstances.

Now, though, there was an opening for promotion and it seemed as though Denver Jones was making himself into the only contender.

It just wasn't fair, but that's the way the world turns.

Lord Yuan stood and gestured for Jones to sit. "That was… enlightening, Lieutenant. Now, in closing for this conference, I have an announcement. The engineering section has gone too long without a Chief Engineer. Colonel Kersters left a recommendation in his logs, just in case, and I have taken that person into consideration… and found him wanting."

Jones' eyes widened in surprise; Erik felt a small smile appear on his face. Everyone in the department had known that Jones was Kersters' first choice in replacements.

"I had to take the additional time in order to make my own selection and have only just done so. Second Lieutenant Marik, stand please." The Seraph smirked as an expression of pure shock appeared on Erik's face.

Shakily, the orange-haired mechanic stood. "Sir?"

"You are hereby promoted to the rank of Colonel and placed in command of the Engineering section."

Erik gave his superior an incredulous look. "With all due respect intended, you're not going to want me around very long. Kersters continuously wrote me up on insubordination for good reason, sir."

"I know," the blue-haired man's smirk increased.

Lord Botta added in, "Kersters certainly complained about you often enough. Then again, he didn't like me much either… We don't need blindly loyal leaders here, Mr. Marik. We need people who voice their opinions, take charge, and get things done right. You have to be willing to speak up and tell us," Botta gestured to himself and then to Lord Yuan, "when you think we're screwing up. Though you might want to back up that opinion with one or two facts instead of just saying so. Tact is over-rated, but only partially so."

"I'm honored by this promotion," Erik said formally, looking his leader in the eye. "I won't let the Renegades down."

"I know you won't," Lord Yuan walked towards the door. "This meeting is adjourned. Chief Marik, if you'll follow me, I'll show you to your new office."

----

Three days later, Erik still felt as though he were dreaming. The ethereal quality of his promotion, settling into his office, and then learning that the majority of his engineers – he loved calling them his… and calling the engineering section his – had been overjoyed by his promotion hadn't worn of at all.

If anything, the dream was getting better and better. It would wear off when malfunctions and other problems began cropping up, but until then…

Erik couldn't help himself. Surveying his domain, and the Rheairds under repair, he still couldn't see why a klutz such as himself had been promoted to Chief Engineer.

"It's different now, isn't it?"

Erik jumped at the sound of Lord Botta's voice. "My Lord, I didn't hear you walk up."

"Call me Botta," the brunette said with a smile and friendly laugh. "I've been the twic for nearly a hundred-and-fifty years and I'm still not used to the title."

"Twic?"

"Gracie, my sister, coined it. She was only three when I was promoted and she saw the '2IC' insignia and said 'twic.' Lord Yuan heard her say it once and… it sort of stuck."

"She must be quite a character," Erik snickered.

"She's on the medical staff," Botta replied. "I'll introduce you to her one day; I think you two would hit it off. She tends towards the insubordinate in the same manner you do. Not as disrespect, but as truth."

Erik didn't know what to say to that and, after a moment of silence, he replied to the initial question. "It is different now that I'm in charge. They're my engineers. I'm responsible for their actions and safety. The problems that they have are going to be brought to me; I'm going to have to learn how to mediate properly."

"It's a learning process," Botta agreed. "You'll do fine. If I can adjust, after all, anyone can. Just… beware Lord Yuan's sense of humor. It does exist, despite rumor to the contrary, and he has the deadpan delivery down pat."

Chuckling despite himself, the new Chief Engineer came to the realization that everything was going to turn out okay. He was going to do just fine.

A/N I'm considering writing another one for Erik in order to detail a busy day full of unfortunate events in the engineering department. Until then, though, this is how my favorite homemade member of the 'six ring circus with an open-air show to boot' (1) became a senior staff member.

(1) Erik calls the Renegades this in the upcoming "Syndicates and Other Illegal Activities." Yuan is… less than amused by that comment.


End file.
